Currently, a controversy exists with respect to the rights of smokers and non-smokers sharing the same useable air. A distinction should be made with respect to the smoke from a cigarette which occurs when the cigarette is lit but not being used (smoked) and when one is inhaling a cigarette. Frequently, people who smoke from habit will light a cigarette and personally consume a relatively small portion of the cigarette although the cigarette continues to burn. Indeed, commercial cigarettes are specially treated so as to insure uniform continuous burning without being smoked. It is posited that if a cigarette were allowed to go out when not in actual use, the total volume of smoke entering a given air space would be substantially reduced.
Other problems exist with respect to the smoke that is discharged from a cigarette. It is known, for example, that tars and nicotines are present in cigarettes and these constituants are capable of separation to some degree from the smoke through filtration. Nonetheless, pure mechanical filters are not totally efficient in removing certain constituents from the tobacco smoke.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is tendered with the expressed view of discharging his duty to disclose prior art. Their teachings do not appear to preclude patentability.
______________________________________ 2,335,786 Mullica November 30, 1943 2,104,266 McCormick January 4, 1938 959,043 Barger May 24, 1910 711,691 Barger October 21, 1902 281,573 Smith July 17, 1883 140,360 Gedies July 1, 1873 3,100,493 Rundle August 13, 1963 573,064 Vester December 15, 1896 3,303,849 Arnold, et al October 4, 1965 43,906 Foley August 23, 1864 949,043 Barger May 24, 1910 4,289,149 Kyriakou September 15, 1981 1,661,895 Hilshansky March 6, 1928 1,840 Rowe December 27, 1864 3,709,233 Stelitano January 9, 1973 851,773 Pfortner April 30, 1907 ______________________________________
It is clear that none of these patents teach singularly or in any conceivable combination that which is the essence of the instant invention as set forth in the claims hereinafter.
For example, the patent to Pfortner teaches the use of a smoking device where the smoke from a tobacco pipe goes through a tortuous path downstream from the point of ignition prior to being inhaled.
Stelitano teaches the use of a tobacco pipe in which an open end of the bowl is first loaded with tobacco. While the tobacco is lit by a match or lighter through a small opening on the side of the bowl, the side opening is provided with a sliding cover which is closed thereby preventing spillage of ignited embers.
The remaining citations show the state of the art further. It is clear that none of the citations reflect the teaching of preheating the air prior to combustion.